warriors_fan_characters1fandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:DiamondKittyHero/If Tawnystep Was A Warrior AU
One of my OCs is a Shaman (medicine cat) named Tawnystep. She was a warrior before but had much knowledge about herbs, and eventually she decided to become a Shaman. But what if she chose to stay as a warrior, to fight for her Clanmates, not heal them? Look no further! (Well, do, actually, to read the story) If Tawnystep Was A Warrior - AU "Do you want to become a Shaman, Tawnystep?" "What?" Tawnystep blinked in surprise at her leader's words. "Why are you asking? I'm a warrior. I had a warrior ceremony. I can't just go from fighting to healing." Inside she wondered if that was true. She had some knowledge of the herbs. She could likely pick up quickly. But Nightstrike... Rainystar sighed. "Wrentail informed me of your...eagerness, I suppose, and how well you did when you were awaking Nightstrike from the nearly-dead. He said you were excellent, and already knew quite a few of the herbs." Tawnystep traced circles in the flooring, trying to think of an answer. "Well, you know, as a kit I was interested in herbs." She shrugged. "Guess it stuck." "For over a year?" Rainystar sighed. "If you don't want to, you don't have to. Just think about it." Tawnystep nodded and immediately stood up. "Thank you, Rainystar," she meowed, "but I already have my answer." (-)-(-)-(-)-(-) A moon later, she watched as Flowerkit was named Flowerpaw, and felt slightly sorry for Wrentail. Flowerkit had always been a pawful, and Wrentail was getting old. She wondered what would have happened if she had decided to heal instead of fight, but that thought was pushed away. She purred slightly as she rested her head on Nightstrike's shoulder. It was when she was 24 moons that Nightstrike finally popped the question. She agreed. But it was four moons later that she told him she was carrying kits. As such, two moons later, Nightstrike was hurrying in to see Tawnystep smiling fondly at three kits. All three were toms, as she was informed by Flowerthorn. Wrentail had retired to an elder. Faintly she wondered what she would be doing if she had chosen to become Shaman that day. She wouldn't be here, gazing fondly at Nightstrike's - her - kits. She would probably still be gazing fondly at him, but their pelts would be pressed for warmth, not affection, and she would be searching for poppy seeds and marigold while his patrol passed by. The oldest tom-kit was light brown, like her, but he had his father's black ear tips, and a white underbelly. He had long fur, as it turned out, not his father nor mother's short-length fur. It had been dusk when all three tom-kits had finally come out, and since his fur somewhat matched, they named him Duskkit. The second, the middle kit, was dark gray. Leopard-like markings covered his pelt, an outline of black and the inside a light gray. His two front paws were white, and his back two paws had light gray toes. They named him Sootkit. The final one was almost a look-alike to Tawnystep. He was a light brown tabby, with a dark brown underbelly, but his back left paw was black and he had a black muzzle. They named him Brownkit - "After you," Nightstrike had murmured in her ear, to which she had licked his muzzle. When their eyes had changed color, they found that Duskkit had warm, amber eyes, that Sootkit had bright, green eyes, and Brownkit had striking yellow eyes. It made her think of Violetpaw. She hadn't known her, but Wildheart would tell her all about the violet-eyed novice. She stared at her kits, wondering how any parent could wait so long before naming their children. (-)-(-)-(-)-(-) Six moons passed all too soon, and it felt only days after their naming that she was licking their fur, readying them for their ceremony. Duskkit was excited, Sootkit too, but Brownkit blinked up at his mother with worried eyes. "I don't want to leave," he meowed quietly. She sighed. "I don't want you to either," she told him gently. "But when you become a warrior, you'll be sharing a den with me again." She winked. "I'm not going to be ready to retire after six more moons." Duskkit, named Duskpaw by Rainystar, was assigned Woodstripe as a mentor. Then Sootpaw was given Wildheart as a mentor. And last, Brownpaw, who was assigned Rainystar. She gaped at this. The leader had chosen herself to mentor her son? She had mentored Shadepaw, now a warrior, and of course she had mentored Wildheart before becoming leader, but still. It felt strange to return to hunting duties and dawn patrols when she hadn't for six moons. She slid back in easily, but her mind was still in the Shaman den, getting informed she would have kits. She started creating excuses to go in there. An upset stomach. An aching shoulder. Anything. She had a sneaky suspicion why, but she didn't want to believe it. She refused to. Flowerthorn seemed surprised when Tawnystep walked in one day and blurted out she could help organize herbs. She quickly covered it up with she was bored out of her mind and wanted to help someone, although from the way Flowerthorn shook her head she could tell Flowerthorn didn't believe her. Truth be told, she didn't believe herself either. Of course, she still enjoyed Nightstrike's pelt against her own, their evening walks with their tails entwined. But one night she slipped away, padding outside. She stared up at the half-moon, wondering how Flowerthorn was doing at the Moonpool. She soon headed back into the Warrior Den, but not before peeking into the Novice Den. She smiled as she watched Brownpaw snuggle next to Sootpaw, but frowned as she saw Duskpaw was cast off to the side. Sighing, she figured it was probably because he was hot next to them, and went back into her nest. The next day, she was surprised when she was called into Rainystar's den. Inside was Duskpaw, Woodstripe, and Flowerthorn. Rainystar blinked, cerulean gaze heating her pelt. "Your son wishes to become a Shaman," she meowed. Tawnystep blinked, turning to Duskpaw. "You do?" Duskpaw nodded, nervous. She had never seen him nervous before. "Er, yeah. Woodstripe says it's okay, and so does Flowerthorn, and Rainystar, but you're..." He trailed off. Duskpaw jumped when she buried her nose into her fur. "Are you sure? The life of a Shaman can be a tricky one." "Yeah," he muttered, staring at his paws. "Then I'll support you every step of the way," she assured him. He smiled. "Awesome! I'll go let Brownpaw and Sootpaw know." And in a blur, he darted out of the den and into the Novice Den, leaving Tawnystep alone. (-)-(-)-(-)-(-) He had to wait a moon before officially becoming a Shaman Novice, but during that time he pestered and persisted until Flowerthorn gave in and showed him how to apply certain herbs, how to make sure the wound wasn't infected, important things. Five moons passed all too soon, and quickly enough she watched as Brownpaw was named Brownspring, and as Sootpaw was named Sootshine. Then, a moon later, Duskpaw returned as Dusklight. True to her word, Tawnystep was still a warrior when Brownspring and Sootshine added their nests, and soon almost all of their family was gathered around in the back corner. Poor Dusklight, Tawnystep thought to herself one night as they were falling asleep. All he has for warmth is his nest. She ended up dying in a battle against rogues. She could hear Nightstrike's shout, could feel herbs frantically being pressed on in the Shaman Den by her son, but she could see the stars, even though it was day, could feel a part of her soul tugging at the other part. "I'll see you in Serenity," were her last words as her eyes closed for the last time, as her breath faded away, as the bright, burning light suddenly felt cold, and as she traveled up, into the sky, where she was greeted by her parents and by Wrentail, whom had died two moons after Dusklight became a full Shaman. And she smiled. So, if Tawnystep had stayed as a warrior... *She would have had Nightstrike's kits, Duskkit, Sootkit, and Brownkit, whom would later become Dusklight, Sootshine, and Brownspring. *After realizing she didn't really want to go back to fighting, go back to a world without herbs, she would have tried to stay in the Shaman Den as much as possible. *Duskpaw would have wanted to be a Shaman, and because she nearly did and she respected his choices, she agreed to be with him every step of the way. *She would have died from a rogue attack, rather than a heart attack or illness. This was...interesting, to write about Tawnystep this way. How'd you guys like that Duskpaw became a Shaman? DID I convince you that Brownpaw was going to? Probably not. Anyway, how'd you like the warrior/queen Tawnystep? Did you prefer her over the Shaman you know today? Category:Blog posts